User blog:IiNooblet/Noob's Pokemon Store!
(UPDATED 5/12/2017, 1:25 PM EST.) I am currently trading different types of Pokemon. I don't have many Legendaries but I'll add those in anyway. I do have the ability to reteach moves to any of these Pokemon if you do want that. Current Shinies: Lunar / Shiny Umbreon / Male / Lv. 54 / Ability: Synchronize / Nature: Quiet / Characteristic: Likes to Thrash About / Not EV Trained Stats; HP: 167 / Attack: 100 / Defense: 128 / Special Attack: 92 / Special Defense: 153 / Speed: 74 Moves: Assurance / Moonlight / Toxic / Dark Pulse - SCP-094 / Halloween Gengar / Female / Lv. 80 / Ability: Levitate ; Mega Ability: Shadow Tag / Nature: Naughty / Characteristic: Very Finicky / EV Trained / Gengarite H is optional Stats; HP: 199 / Attack: 146 / Defense: 125 / Special Attack: 267 / Special Defense: 135 / Speed: 241 Moves: Destiny Bond / Shadow Ball / Dazzling Gleam / Sludge Bomb - Adam Conover / Shiny Pyroar / Female / Lv. 35 / Ability: Rivalry / Nature: Modest / Characteristic: Good Perseverance / Not EV Trained Stats; HP: 109 / Attack: 55 / Defense: 36 / Special Attack: 92 / Special Defense: 51 / Speed: 82 Moves: Take Down / Headbutt / Fire Fang / Echoed Voice - Ruby / Shiny Mega Absol / Female / Lv. 54 / Ability: Super Luck ; Mega Ability: Magic Bounce / Nature: Naughty / Characteristic: Likes to Thrash About / Not EV Trained (Still in the process) / Absolite is optional Stats; HP: 134 / Attack: 181 / Defense: 71 / Special Attack: 90 / Special Defense: 75 / Speed: 91 Moves: Night Slash / Psycho Cut / Megahorn / Future Sight - - - Current Starters: Males: Venusaur, Charizard, Charmander, Blastoise, Typhlosion, Inferape, Serperior, Emboar, Delphox, Incineroar and Brionne. Females: Charizard, Charmander, Feraligatr, Sceptile, Swampert, Samurott, and Decidueye. - - - Current Events: Alolan Sandshrew, Alolan Ninetales, Alolan Vulpix, Alolan Vulpix Egg, and Heart Tail Pikachus. (Light Ball is optional.) - - - Current Legendary/Mythicals: Legendary: Regirock, Heatran, Raikou, Registeel, and Regice. Mythical: Victini, Shaymin, and Manaphy. - - - Fossil Pokemon: Fossils: 1x Old Amber, 2x Root Fossil, 1x Dome Fossil, 4x Claw Fossil, 5x Helix Fossil, 3x Armox Fossil, x8 Skull Fossil, 3x Sail Fossil, 3x Plume Fossil, and x4 Jaw Fossil. Fossil Pokemon (Male): All the Fossil Pokemon (including Togepi.) Fossil Pokemon (Female): Cranidos and Tyrunt - - - Items: Evolution Stones: 1x Dawn Stone, x7 Oval Stone, x2 Shiny Stone, x7 Sun Stone, x10 Moon Stone, x11 Leaf Stone, x6 Thunder Stone, x8 Water Stone, and x8 Fire Stone. Gems: Ghost, Dragon, Grass, Electric, and Fire. Trade Evolution Items: Protector and Reaper Cloth. Plates: 2x Stone, x4 Insect, x3 Flame, x2 Earth, x3 Icicle, 3x Mind, 1x Meadow, 2x Pixie, 2x Zap, x5 Sky, 1x Dread, 1x Iron, 1x Spooky, x2 Splash, and 2x Fist. Mega Stones: 6x Absolite, 4x Sablenite, 4x Steelixnite, and 1x Gengarite H. (I can purchase any other Mega Stones that are or under 150K Pokedollars.) PVP Items: 9x Iron Ball, 4x Miracle Seed, 5x Poison Barb, 4x Spell Tag, 2x Metronome, 3x Never-Melt-Ice, 3x Charcoal, 13x Light Clay, 1x Light Ball, 1x Leftovers, 2x Sawbucks Coffee, and 1x Black Sludge. Other Items: 6x Heat Rock, 6x Damp Rock, 10x Everstone, 7x Icy Rock, and 4x Smooth Rock. - - - Other Pokemon that's tradable: Dragonair, Porygon, Spiritomb, Breloom, Pangoro, Gyarados, Larvitar, Male Pyroar, Gardevoir, Sneasel, and Heliolisk. (Looking for others, ask if I have them.) If you want to trade for any of the above, send me your offer or comment it! If anyone wants prices for the Pokemon here they are: Shiny Pokemon: Any other shinies that are close or equivalent to their value. Legendary/Mythical Pokemon: Other Legendaries/Mythicals. Manaphy: High Value Shinies and I don't know what else. :/ Starter Pokemon: Other Starter Pokemon, females for other Females. Still, feel free to offer anything else! IGN: NO0BZ123 Category:Blog posts